Nico-Sexual
by TailsDoll13
Summary: In which Will is a dork, but he is Nico's dork. Fluff. One-shot. Established Solangelo. T for minor language.


**Send help I can't stop writing cute Solangelo oh god.**

**Disclaimer: All I want for Christmas is the rights to Percy Jackson so I can make Solangelo canon in the gayest way possible.**

* * *

><p>"Nico."<p>

"Mmph." Nico rolled over. He just wanted to sleep.

"Nico."

"Go away," he mumbled. The bed was too soft, and he was too tired.

"Nico. Nico. Niiiiiiiicoooooooooo."

A warm hand started poking at Nico's cheek. "Nicoooooooooo."

Grumbling, the son of Hades turned to face his relentless attacker that apparently did not want Nico to sleep. "What?" he asked, opening his brown-black eyes.

His longtime boyfriend Will Solace laid in bed next to him, his curly blonde hair strewn across his pillow. Surprisingly, his eyes were closed. But he wore a giant smirk on his face. "Knew you were awake."

Nico sighed as he woke up more fully. Morning light shone through the small windows in the bedroom of their apartment, illuminating the green-wallpapered room. The carpeted floor was strewn with dirty clothes and a few McDonald's burger wrappers. Those wrappers annoyed Will to no end, which was pretty much why Nico left them out. The brown curtains fluttered gently in the breeze from the fan, and Nico made a mental note to have them permanently closed.

"Will, why did you get me up?" Nico asked. "You know I hate mornings. I just wanted to sleep in."

Will yawned, lifting a tanned hand up to cover his mouth. Nico found himself smiling a little. Even though he refused to admit it, he found Will rather cute when he yawned.

"Will, are you tired?"

The son of Apollo broke off his yawn. "Me? Tired? No, no I'm not. Well, maybe."

Nico sighed. "Were you reading late last night?"

"Noooooooo. No way. I did not."

"Will."

"Nico."

"Sun Boy."

"Death Head."

"Target Misser."

"Sunshine-" Will was caught off by another yawn.

"Go back to sleep if you're tired. Please."

Will shook his mop of yellow curls sleepily and cracked open a blue eye. It was pale blue, the color of the morning sky, and Nico knew from years of experience that they would darken to match the hues of the sky as the day went on.

"Cuddle."

Nico wanted to laugh, but it was too early, so he could only manage a snort. "Seriously? You woke me up to cuddle?"

"Nicooooo. Please?"

He was too tired to resist, and if Will pulled the puppy-dog look on him so early in the day, Nico would be at his beck and call all day. "Fine," he decided, scooting along the bed closer to his lover. The sheets weren't terribly tangled, but Nico had to kick some of them out of the way. When he finally made it to Will's outstretched arms, he snuggled into his chest, sighing as Will's warm arms wrapped around him.

"I knew I could convince you," Will muttered, bending his head down to place a gentle kiss on top of Nico's head.

"Shut up, Solace," Nico murmured.

Will chuckled, a sound that never ceased to make Nico's heart flutter. "Oh, Nico, I love you so much."

"I love you too, Will."

They stayed quiet for a moment or two. It was far from awkward. Rather, it was extremely comfortable. Or that may have been because Will was so warm.

"You know something, Nico?" Will broke the silence."

"What?"

"Sometimes...Sometimes I don't think I'm gay."

"Really? What do you think, then?"

Will snuggled Nico closer to him, practically burying his face in his wavy black hair. "That I'm Nico-sexual."

"My gods, Will," Nico murmured. "It's too early for this." But his cheeks lit up bright red anyways, like they did whenever Will flirted with him.

"You're blushing, aren't you?"

"Nope. I am not."

Will chuckled again, and the fluttering of Nico's heart returned. "You are."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

Oh, he was just unfair, that pesky, blonde, annoying, peppy, medicine-oriented, handsome, fine ass son of Apollo.

"As you wish." Nico craned his head up as Will craned his down, already knowing what was coming.

Their lips met, and fireworks seemed to go off behind Nico's eyes, like they always did after his and Will's countless kisses. Both of them leaned into the kiss, cool lips pressed against warm ones, until Will finally leaned away. Nico snuggled back down into his arms. "Okay, I shut you up. Now, sleep."

"Okay..." Will trailed off, and his breathing soon became even once more. His arms relaxed around Nico.

Nico sighed, and soon slumber called for him as well. He obliged by closing his eyes, and soon both lovers were asleep once more. The fan turned lazily circles, and outside the sun rose higher. More light shone through the windows, but it bothered neither of them.

Both were fast asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was adorable. Brb barfing up rainbows.<strong>

**If you are a new reader of mine, I have a longer Solangelo one-shot up, dubbed "Underneath the Mistletoe." It may actually feature multiple pairings at some point.**

**I also have a Solangelo fic called "How Not to Get Your OTP Together." Check it out.**

**And my tumblr is gamzee-makaraoni. Warning: I may or may not be multi-fandom trash.**

**I hope you liked this!**

**Deranged Shadow Fangirl**


End file.
